Dark Shadows: 209
My name is Victoria Winters. Strangers have come to Collinwood, strangers who threaten to uncover secrets that could destroy the Collins family. But unknown to one of them, he has stumbled onto the darkest and strangest secret of all. Episode 209 is the untitled 209th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift with a script written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on Friday, April 14th, 1967. This episode is part of the "Jason McGuire's Blackmail Scheme" storyline, but also serves a prologue to the upcoming "The Arrival of Barnabas Collins" storyline. In this episode, Willie Loomis takes an interest in learning about the Collins family history. Mrs. Johnson makes mention of the The Legend of Naomi Collins, including reference to the fact that all of the old Collins ancestors were buried with their valuables. Willie continues to focus his attention on the mysterious heartbeat coming from the portrait in the foyer. He decides to go to Eagle Hill Cemetery and unearth whatever possible riches he might find there. Cast Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1967, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.. * "DS 209" and "DS: 209" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc four of Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6 and disc 24 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * This episode was recorded on April 12th, 1967. The opening slate is presented in front of the episode on DVD collections. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior at night. Grainy close-up of the front entrance. * Closing still: The front gates of the Collins family mausoleum. * Willie Loomis is the first character to appear in this episode. * Jason McGuire is the second character to appear in this episode. * Victoria Winters is the third character to appear in this episode. * Sarah Johnson is the fourth character to appear in this episode. * The Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker is the fifth character to appear in this episode. * Eagle Hill Cemetery is identified as "Eagle's Hill Cemetery" in this episode. * This is the fifth appearance of Daniel Keyes as the Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker. * This is the first appearance of the Collins family mausoleum. Referred to as the Collins tomb in this episode. It appears next in episode 210. * This episode establishes that Eagle Hill Cemetery is five miles north of Collinwood. * Apparently, the only members of the Collins family buried at Eagle Hill Cemetery are in the Collins family mausoleum. The rest of the family are buried at a private Collins cemetery. This is the first, and likely only time that any reference is made to this family-owned cemetery. Future episodes establish that pretty much everybody and their mother is buried up at Eagle Hill. * The Collins family mausoleum is referred to as the Collins family tomb in this episode. Allusions would totally plotz if she caught Willie with his feet up on the coffee table.]] * Repeated references are made to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, referred to as Liz Stoddard in this episode. She is the matriarch of the Collins family and the head of household at Collinwood. * Reference is made to the Collins family jewels in this episode. These are apparently the jewels that once belonged to Naomi Collins, who had received them as a gift from a pirate. * Jason McGuire makes a pointed comment about a "sense of family" to Victoria Winters. Though he was speaking about Willie Loomis, the comment also relates to Vicki's lack of knowledge concerning her own family. * Reference is made to Naomi Collins in this episode. Willie Loomis reads the family history, which states that the Collins family jewels were given to her by a pirate. Other episodes indicate that it was Joshua Collins who owned the jewels. * Mrs. Johnson says that she doesn't think about things that don't concern her. This has not always been the case. She was more than willing to be a spy for Burke Devlin back when he was scheming to destroy the Collins family in the "Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot" storyline. * Reference is made to the Collinsport Cemetery in this episode. * The caretaker makes an indirect reference to Joshua Collins, who was the husband of Naomi Collins and the father of Barnabas Collins. He is buried inside the Collins family mausoleum. * The caretaker says to Willie that "several" of Naomi Collins' children are buried in the family tomb. Naomi only had two children, Barnabas Collins, and Sarah Collins. While it is true that both of them were buried in the tomb, Barnabas was actually buried in a secret room behind the main burial chamber. The caretaker would not have been aware of this, and he certainly wouldn't have casually mentioned it to Willie Loomis had he known. * Reference is made to David Collins in this episode. David told Willie the legends surrounding the Collins family jewels. Elements of Horror * Grim foreboding: A heartbeat can be heard behind the Portrait of Barnabas Collins. The eyes begin to glow, foreshadowing the coming of Barnabas Collins in the next episode. * The Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker says that an evil presence haunts the cemetery. He ain't wrong. * Willie Loomis hears the loud heartbeat outside the Collins family mausoleum, just as he did when he stood in front of the portrait of Barnabas. The cemetery caretaker cannot hear it. Quotes * Willie Loomis: That sound? Where's it coming from? Where? .... * Jason McGuire: I've just had a talk with Liz Stoddard. She's had it with you, Willie. She wants you out of here today. * Willie Loomis: Today? * Jason McGuire: Yes, and she's getting the cash right now. * Willie Loomis: How much? * Jason McGuire: Well, I told you. Five-hundred. * Willie Loomis: Only five bills. I thought you might be able to get more. .... * Jason McGuire: Now, Willie, you trust me, don't you? Share and share alike: that's our motto. .... * Jason McGuire: Willie, what are you up to? What are you thinking about? * Willie Loomis: What do you mean? * Jason McGuire: Well, I know you. You're thinking of something. Some reason for wanting to stay. Something you're not telling me about, hmmm? What is it? .... * Victoria Winters: And you? Will you be leaving too? * Jason McGuire: Oh no, Miss Winters. In fact, I might be staying on... for quite some time. .... * Jason McGuire: I'm like a father to Willie. That's why I'm willing to put up with a great deal from him. .... * Mrs. Johnson: Somehow you don't strike me as the reading type. .... * Sarah Johnson: I say let the dead rest where they belong. .... * Willie Loomis: I'm not afraid of ghosts. * The caretaker: Well, you should be. See also External Links * * * * * *